


Tomorrow and Tomorrow With You

by hiyorithecat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fix-It, Fluff and Humor, G'raha Tia Is My Son, Hugs, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Reunions, Tears, Why Does Urianger Speak Like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyorithecat/pseuds/hiyorithecat
Summary: His hair was different, and the crystal that clad his body was new, but that smile and those eyes hadn't changed in 300 years.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Urianger Augurelt & Thancred Waters
Kudos: 27





	Tomorrow and Tomorrow With You

**Author's Note:**

> Rewrite of the cutscene after Hades trial, with a little romantic flare! Warrior is nameless but written with an Elezen in mind. Also couldn't resist throwing in some Urianger/Thancred because I'm bad.

As Emet-Selch fades into oblivion with a sad smile upon his face, you turn to see Alphinaud.

“Emet-Selch is no more!” He declares, then he’s promptly pushed aside by his twin, Alisaie.

“More importantly, how do you fare?” She asks. Before you can respond Y’shtola walks up, Urianger by her side.

“What dost thou see?” 

“His aether, it… it is as it used to be” she gasps, and Urianger smiles.

“As a disciple of Zodiark, the Ascian was the darkness to your light, so when you matched the Light within you was spent” she muses.

“No it’s more than that” Ryne says, eyes closed to focus. She says something else, which you don’t quite catch, but the question she asks still becomes clear.

You turn around, looking at the shining ax stuck to the ground, smiling to yourself as you see Ardbert in your memories. All he wanted was to save people, and today he got to. 

“Let’s just say I had help from a hero of this world,” you say, to which they all shrug. They’re used to your cryptic words by this point; that and the silent nodding. 

Behind Alphinaud you spot someone limping towards you, and when you see the figure your heart soars and tears threaten to escape your eyes. The others catch your expression and turn around to see the man they’ve known as the Crystal Exarch for so long, now without his hood and his robe in tatters. His red hair is tinted white, and his ears are fluttering close to his head as his tail swooshes behind him. 

“Ah… where to start” he begins, not meeting your gaze. 

“I believe I owe you all an apology.. you most especially” he continues, voice shaky and eyes now closed. 

Your first instinct is to run up to him and press him close to your heart, so he never leaves again. You never thought you’d see him again after that day at the Crystal Tower, when he closed himself in. Back then you loved him, and you still do. 

Before Haurchefant’s death, you told him about G’raha, about his fate and how pained you were. Haurchefant sat with you one night as you cried, letting out all the hidden hurt you’d kept so deep. He was the best of friends, you think as you push away the sad feelings. Best to remember him by the good parts.

You’d never told G’raha of your feelings, not directly. One kiss at Silvertear lake was all you had shared, the night before G’raha sealed himself off. The memory had grown faint by now, but the feelings that sparked the happening still burned. Somehow you never let him go, despite knowing it was futile to keep longing for a man you’d never get back. But now… here he was. 

“Tis good to see you awake, G’raha Tia,” you say, smiling as tears form in your eyes. 

Tears flood the Exarch’s eyes at the mention of his true name, streaming down his face. With his crystal arm he wipes the tears away, smiling truly at you. 

“Tis good to be awake,” he says, smiling as tears run down his blood-streaked cheeks. In his eyes, you see it, that fierce love you had seen when you first kissed. 

Without a second thought, you rush up to him, stepping close without touching him. He leans into you within seconds, pressing his shorter body against yours, face against your chest. His shoulders are shaking as his arms close around you, clawing at the fabric of your shirt like a man drowning. You respond in kind, snaking your arms around him and nuzzling his hair. Now your cheeks are also stained with tears as you cling to the man, the man you thought you lost forever.

“My Raha” you whisper, kissing his hair sweetly and you hear a broken sob from the man below.

“I’m so sorry” he croaks, pressing himself impossibly closer and your heart breaks for him. 

“Don’t apologize, please” 

“But I- I lied to you, and I made you take all that light and couldn’t even.. couldn’t even tell you who I was” G’raha says, voice filled with unspoken hurt. The tears are still flowing freely from his cheeks, now apparent to you as you’ve pulled away to meet his gaze.

“You did everything to protect this star, and you were willing to die for me,” you say, cupping his cheek and wiping the tears away with your thumb. He bends into the touch, ears flicking softly. 

“I could never see you harmed” 

“Likewise, my dearest” you say, and G’raha blushes at that. Ever since you came here you’ve known it was him. Who else could it have been? But now, without that hood and the lies for the safety of the world, he was more gorgeous than ever. 

“I never thought you’d remember me, yet call me yours” 

“You were always on my mind.. not a day went by in all my adventures I didn’t think of you” 

G’raha says nothing in response, only smiles as a tear rolls down his cheek and onto the crystallized skin of his arm. He’s so beautiful, you think to yourself. The crystal suits him perfectly, compliments his eyes and that smile is positively timeless. 

You lean into one another, pressing your lips together tentatively, relishing in the softness of each other’s lips. Time around you seems to have come to a halt. Your kiss is soft, slow and filled with so much raw emotion that it almost overtakes you. When you pull apart he smiles, before giggling at something over your shoulder.

You turn around and are at that point acutely aware that the Scions have watched the whole display. Instantly your cheeks turn red, and Y’shtola chuckles, not unkindly as G’raha takes hold of your hand. 

It’s Urianger who speaks first. 

“Thy reunion warmeth mine soul, twas not a difficult equation to calculate” 

“So this is G’raha Tia? Well, that explains a lot” Alphinaud muses. 

“Does it now brother?”

“Well, our warrior here talks in his sleep, and we have shared many abodes” Alphinaud says, chuckling to himself. 

At this your cheeks ignite fully, your other hand flying to cover your face. G’raha only grips your hand tighter, and you relax again. 

“Well, be thankful, at least he didn’t walk in on you as he did with me and Uri-“ Thancred says, but he’s quickly silenced by one tall Elezen. 

“I shall remind thee that there art children in our company,” Urianger says, blush now furious upon his cheeks. 

Alisaie bursts out laughing, as does Ryne. 

“Well, I actually know you two are together so don’t worry,” Ryne says sweetly to which Thancred stutters and blushes. It seems like he thought he was sneaky. 

“My heart soars to see everyone safe and… to be here with the man I’ve loved for so long” G’raha says, stepping closer to you and kissing your cheek. 

“Now let’s get out of here, I’m sure your people will be delighted to see you” Y’shtola says.

Together they walk out. When you arrived you thought you’d be leaving dead or with the blood of millions on your hands. But instead, you leave with the second part of your heart by your side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me on instagram & twitter @hiyorithecat


End file.
